Most children are unable to communicate health information to their parents and custodians (hereinafter referred to as “caretakers”) or protect themselves from hazardous situations. For example, children's medicine is administered specifically by weight and caretakers may not be aware that a weight threshold has been passed. Caretakers must also be aware of feeding needs and hunger patterns. An example of when a child is vulnerable and unable to protect themselves is when a child is left in hot places like a car where heatstroke or other causes may result in severe injury or death to the child. Another problem with communication between children and caretakers is that children may not have developed communication skills to convey a problem that can be solved quickly and efficiently. In other words, any communication of his or her health may be one-way where a child indicates something is wrong, but further attempts at communication does not verify that the caretaker is addressing the proper issue. This may be referred to as one-way communication as opposed to two-way communication.